


An Unfulfilled Desire

by orphan_account



Category: Hanasaku Iroha
Genre: F/F, Romance, Sexual Content, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bonbori festival has ended and Satsuki finds a maid in need. Can she do more than just realise a desire?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unfulfilled Desire

There was an air of tranquility around the Kissuiso this evening. The Bonbori festival had drained both staff and customers.

 

Satsuki stumbled through the hallways off the place she used to call home, her yawns the only audible noise. “Jeez, why did I have to lend them a hand at the busiest time of the year…”. The complaints came from under her breath, just before growing a slight smile.

 

Her thoughts wandered to the daughter that loved these hallways. The daughter that spent her evening with a love she’d finally acknowledged. “So Ohana’s found love…” She approached the entrance to the female baths with a wistful expression. Memories of a life, a love that were taken away, sprang up with only the smallest mention of young love. What could’ve been… What if her one sided crush, wasn’t?

 

Her hands poised, Satsuki gave herself a small slap on the cheeks. “Pull yourself together woman. You’re not that old yet.” Her light chuckle proved she at least found herself amusing. She entered the dressing room with a smile on her face.

 

It looked like a bomb site. _The girls must still be in there,_ she thought. As she unraveled her kimono, Satsuki realised one of the only things that she would miss from the inn. _Damn I looked good in this._

 

After placing it down, she felt the fabric with her entire hand. Like the others in storage, this traditional Japanese garment had been kept in pristine condition.

 

 _That moment at midday…_ Satsuki thought back to during the chaos of the day’s work. She and Ohana sauntered behind the manager as they carried out their duties. The three in their kimonos, they truly looked like they belonged. _Maybe my mother’s wish isn’t too farfetched…_ She had never seriously contemplated running the inn, wanting to stay as far away as possible from a young age. _No. I’ll not be the one, but perhaps Ohana is a Shijima girl through and through._ Her smile widened as she slid open the door, greeting the occupants.

 

“Oh, I thought it was you mama.” Ohana greeted her fatigued mother with relative disinterest.

 

“Huh? No _thanks for the hard work!_ or, _I’m so glad you decided to help us today lovely mother!_ ’” Satsuki put her hands together and tilted her head, pretending to look like a small child in amazement. Her imitation of Ohana’s voice also had a very low level of authenticity.

 

“Hmmph.”

 

“Hi Matsumae-san.” Nako and Minko greeted simultaneously, with a much more welcoming tone.

 

Satsuki raised a hand in acknowledgement and shot them an affectionate smile before starting with small steps towards the showers, making sure not to slip on the soaked floor. She looked towards the far end of the showers, where Tomoe seemed to be making her appearance small. “Hey Tomoe-san, you must be exhausted.” The comment was honest, the staff had been rushed off their feet all day. “Whenever I’ve seen you you’ve been as lively and chatty as ever.”

 

Tomoe’s head turned fiercely, and examined Satsuki’s bare body from head to toe. Nodding as she looked over an area of importance. “Your figure. It’s pretty much perfect.” The words were blurted out, the sour look on her face becoming even more apparent. She grabbed the cloth and shoved it into the bucket before wringing it out with the strength to strangle someone.

 

“Eh…” In bewilderment, Satsuki swang back around and looked to Ohana. Nako and Minko had already evacuated and were rushing to dry off in the dressing room. Ohana was in the process of climbing from the bath as she responded to her very confused mother.

 

“Well… You see…” Her feigned smile didn’t bode well.

 

“Ohana-chan told Tomoe-san about the number of boyfriends you’ve had.“ Nako poked her head around the corner and answered shyly.

 

“Since Tomoe-san can’t get anyone, it annoyed her.” A dastardly Minko peeked past Nako to give a brutally honest answer. In what seemed like a premeditated move, she pulled Nako back to the dressing room, and they finished getting dressed at the speed of light.

 

“Hey!” Ohana’s eyes widened as she dashed towards the dressing room. She’d become familiar with this situation.

 

“HEEEEYY!” Tomoe’s eyes also widened, but less in shock like Ohana’s. They were more like the eyes of someone about to kill their worst enemy. She sprang up, bared her teeth, tensing her arms at her sides. She was ready to strike.

 

 _Oh so this is why the girls were in a rush._ But Satsuki didn’t try to escape. With one hand on her chin and the other supporting her elbow, she examined Tomoe’s body like had been done to her. A small smile crept up on her face. “You know, you have a nice body yourself.” She gave her verdict with sincerity.

 

“Eh?” Tomoe replied in a quiet voice, almost a whisper. Her previous anger dissipated, and her arms went from being ready to strike, to partially covering her body.

 

 _If what Minko said was actually true, then it seems no one has said anything like that to her in quite a while._ Satsuki’s assumption was confirmed when she noticed Tomoe blushing. “Well, you’re younger than me. You have a nice shapely figure, and if I may say, your breasts are looking pretty damn great.” Satsuki’s eyes were fixed on Tomoe’s ample breasts, her smile only widening over time.

 

“Eh!” This did nothing to help Tomoe’s situation, who was still very confused as to what was actually going on. Her hands moved to each opposite shoulder, her arms covering what was complemented. Tomoe could feel herself blushing, the heat on her face surely not coming only from the warmth of the baths.

 

Satsuki didn’t really seem bothered by Tomoe’s confusion, and finished her journey to the showers, taking a seat directly to the right of where the waitress would be sitting. That was if she ever sat back down. The reliable head waitress of Kissuiso seemed undone by Satsuki’s comments, standing fixed in the same position.

 

Satsuki’s smirk still hadn’t disappeared. She took a look behind her as she filled up a bucket with warm water, catching another look at the bottom half of Tomoe. She gave an approving nod as she turned back around to pour the bucket over her head. “So, you gonna sit back down anytime soon beautiful?” Her devious side had taken over, only stopping herself from laughing at her own antics in the last second.

 

“Eh?... Eh!...” Tomoe still couldn’t find the way to react, but made her way back to the stool anyway. Her eyes still wide open, she dropped down and filled a bucket. Staring emptily at the floor.

 

Satsuki poured the water over her head, letting the water wash out her fatigue, before running a hand through her short, golden hair. “Your hair looks great too. You look as cute with your hair down now as you do with your two dumpling balls during the day. I haven’t tried to rock long hair since before I had Ohana.” Her mischevious grin disappeared, replaced by a genuine smile. She looked over to Tomoe, still looking down dispiritedly.

 

“Yeah…” Tomoe’s voice was without emotion. Perhaps Satsuki had overstepped her bounds.

 

Her smile had disappeared, and a slightly worried look overtook her. “Hey, I’m sorry if any of that was out of line. But I have been known to speak my mind.” It was a genuinely apologetic tone. A servant of Kissuiso should be a friend to Satsuki, never mind her opinion of the management.

 

“It’s not that…” Tomoe rushed out a reply, upset at the notion that compliments annoyed her. “It’s just… No one has said anything like that to me in such a long time… I didn’t really know how to react…” A smile spread quickly on her blushing face. “Thank you!” She exclaimed with watery eyes.

 

Satsuki seemed a little bit taken aback. Although her comments were honest, her mischief had been taken a tad too seriously. But she wanted to help, and if she had to help Tomoe by making her feel wanted and giving her confidence, then it was easy for her to do. “No problem, just saying what I see.” Satsuki returned Tomoe’s pure smile and got back to washing herself.

 

Tomoe’s eyes stuck on Satsuki, watching as she grabbed the drenched cloth with her right hand. Satsuki brought her right arm across her body, levelling it out just above her breasts in order to be washed. Her slender figure truly was a sight to behold. Tomoe wasn’t lying when she proclaimed Satsuki had a near perfect figure.

 

The deviant gave a small glance in Tomoe’s direction as the smirk re-emerged. After gently scrubbing her left arm, she brought it down and used it to lightly squeeze her left breast. This was done in conjunction with her right hand coming down to scrub her chest.

 

Tomoe, maybe seeing more than she bargained for, hastily turned back and wettened the cloth again. She started with her legs, scrubbing thoroughly. The gentle and swift approach Satsuki took seemed lost on her.

 

Once done, she stretched out her legs and tried to mentally accept Satsuki’s complement of having a nice, shapely figure. Maybe she could believe it. But another look in the direction of the single mother only served to demoralise her. “You know… I wasn’t lying either when I said that you really do look great.” She sounded disheartened. “It’s just… I’m not getting much luck out in the field…”

 

“Oh?” Satsuki struck a seductive pose and used a hand to stroke her torso from chest to groin. “Interested?” Her eyes narrowed and lips barely ajar, she looked like a model.

 

Tomoe felt a hunger inside her. _Huh?_ She took a few seconds to regain her composure and then looked back to the floor. _What is this feeling?_

 

The silence spoke volumes to Satsuki. Perhaps there was a way she could help this embarassed maiden…

 

Tomoe raised her eyes to look directly ahead. She saw her reflection in the fog-free mirror. Her light chestnut hair reached her shoulders. Red had overtaken her slight face. Her heavy breathing was apparent through the contractions of her nose. Maybe she really was interested. Maybe she just wants to experience intimacy, no matter what the package is. _This feeling…_

 

Without looking over, she clenches her fists and just imagines. Can she be blamed for having these lustful thoughts? Tomoe’s briefing from Ohana told her that Satsuki had never been able to fill the gap her late father had left. They both knew loneliness, even if Satsuki tried her best not to show it, they both knew emotion, and they both knew desire. They both want to be loved. So the only thi-

 

“Hmmmm.” Satsuki had moved closer. Much closer. She sat on her stool like an old Samurai lord. There was room for half a head between theirs. Her smirk remained, and her eyes explored the deepest parts of Tomoe’s.

 

“Eh!... Ehhhh!” In a shaky voice, Tomoe tried to ask for an explanation. Her arms raised slightly as if to quickly get away. But she knew, she wouldn’t actually try to escape. Her need for intimacy got her into this situation, _maybe this is meant to be?_

 

“Not having any dirty thoughts are we? Tomoe-san?” Satsuki remains steadfast in her approach, not showing any embarrassment or need to hold back. Ohana and the others will be long gone, and it’s too late now for anyone to even think of coming to the baths. She slowly stood up, making her way behind Tomoe. The waitress made no attempts to reject the advance. From this, Satsuki verified her Casus belli.

 

She pulled over the bucket of water and the stool, sitting on the edge. Her eyes taking in the sight, she extended the forefinger of her left hand and connected the moles on Tomoe’s back. The soft touch seemed to shock the attendant, as her head tilted sharply upwards. Satsuki’s smirk unwavering, she stroked the same area with the dripping cloth.

 

Tomoe’s glance slowly reverted back to be slightly below level, but her breathing couldn't do the same. Satsuki, perhaps noticing the nervousness of her partner attempted to comfort her. She used the cloth to wash Tomoe’s right shoulder while leaning over her left. “Ever been with another girl before? Tomoe-san?” She whispered.

 

“C-Can’t say I have.” Tomoe struggled with a response. Even though she had accepted her fate, it didn't make the situation less embarrassing.

 

Satsuki realised she would have to fully be in control in order to make this work. “Cause I have.”

 

Tomoe’s eyes remained fixed directly ahead. Satsuki recognised the embarrassment and began to move things along, brushing the lady’s ear with her lips. A jolt ran through Tomoe’s system, followed by a sharp inhale. Her nervousness was amusing to Satsuki, who returned to washing the back.

 

Her heart racing, Tomoe closed her eyes and used a hand to sift through her own hair. The touches on her back were warm. Despite her agitation, she could become accustomed to an intimacy like this. She opened her eyes and looked directly ahead into the mirror. Her face still blushed, but her breathing slowed down ever so slightly as she accepted the situation. She looked at Satsuki’s reflection, her face was calm and seemed to radiate purpose. Did she seem so serene because she had already been with another woman? Or was it Tomoe’s long absence of intimacy that made their difference in attitude so apparent?

 

The head waitress took a deep breath and looked steadily at Satsuki through the mirror. “Take me.” Tomoe desperately tried to hide her embarrassment, but she wanted this. She wanted intimacy. And she wanted to be loved. Her desire overcame her nervousness.

 

“Hm?” Satsuki clearly heard her. Tomoe’s voice was assertive and clear, she made the effort to fight through her nervousness after all. But her devious nature overtook once again. “Sorry Tomoe-san, I didn’t quite catch that.”

 

Tomoe’s eyes widened. _God. Do I have to say it again?!_ Her face showed worry for a split second. But she quickly called upon the fake confidence that she found originally. Continuing to look at Satsuki through the mirror, she thought up her game plan.

 

This woman, she is washing the back of another girl without any care in the world! _I could never be that forward? Could I?_ Tomoe briefly wondered if they were compatible for this. _Maybe, opposites do attract…_

 

Just how Tomoe admired Satsuki’s laid-back nature, Satsuki found the waitresses embarrassment cute. Her fast breathing, permanently red face and shifting facial expressions only served to make the occasion more exciting. Her quick body jolts when she was only touched on the back was something Satsuki thought was adorable. _If I’m getting reactions like that now-_

 

Satsuki’s lewd thoughts were interrupted by a blushing maiden who had spun around to capture her lips. Tomoe’s eyes were shut tight, her head shaking ever so slightly. They were locked together for at least five seconds before Tomoe let go and returned her gaze, looking down slightly. Her fake confidence had evaporated into the heat of the baths. _I really just did that!_ They hadn’t spent much time together, but Tomoe had taken inspiration from this woman she had very recently come to desire.

 

 _She really went for it._ Maybe Satsuki was wrong about having to completely be in charge. That kiss had sent a ripple through Satsuki’s body. Her calm demeanour remained, but she couldn’t help but feel excited, mentally and physically. A smile grew on her face as she gently gathered Tomoe’s hair and grouped it together, brushing her slender fingers through it. She watched Tomoe for a few seconds, any doubt of the current situation had clearly gone from the younger woman.

 

Satsuki continued to wash Tomoe’s back, her body tingling as she imagined herself relieving her. Body and mind became more and more hazy as the imagined events became more animated. A quick shock went through her body as she took action.

 

Letting the cloth slap on the floor. Satsuki reached her arms underneath Tomoe’s, getting a firm grip on the breasts she had previously complemented.

 

“Ah!”

 

Her breasts were soft, and easy for the more experienced woman to grab. Her hands were tender, but larger than average. They gave a soothing massage over each breast as she moved her head over the left shoulder of Tomoe.

 

Tomoe’s breathing had increased tenfold. Her nipples hardened in reply to the quivers of her body. Her head sinking back to sit on Satsuki’s shoulder. Taking deep breaths and closing her eyes, she wasn’t able to see the huge grin on Satsuki’s face as she rolled her fingers over the pink buds of the maiden’s chest.

 

Satsuki was in the zone. Tomoe was ready physically, but had she completely accepted it mentally? She got her answer when the waitress put her hands on top of Satsuki’s, gripping the hands that were continuously sending jolts of pleasure through her body.

 

Satsuki saw this as the beginning, and crawled her hands further below, reaching Tomoe’s groin and shapely thighs. Her left hand circled from the inner thigh around to her backside, while her right raked through the slightly shaven hair that sat atop the slit. Satsuki’s cut nails forced her to press harder, leaving light red marks. “For someone who doesn’t get any action, you sure do take care of your body…” Her voice was a whisper. It sounded seductive, even if the content was a slight to Tomoe.

 

“Hmmph!” Tomoe pouted and crossed her right leg over her left, stopping the advances.

 

“Aww come on.” Satsuki responded to Tomoe’s annoyance with playfulness. “You do… Want some action… Don’t you?” The mischievous smirk reappeared.

 

Tomoe seemed calm, her previous nervousness didn’t appear to be an issue as she quickly turned around and stared into Satsuki’s eyes. The moment their gaze met, her eyes became lost in desire. _I want this._

 

Satsuki knew exactly what that look in her eyes meant. “Well thats good.” She stood up and reached her hand out in search of Tomoe’s. When Tomoe lightly grabbed it with her own, she also stood up, still focused on the eyes of the seductress. Satsuki changed the scene immediately, using the hand she had captured to push Tomoe back, pinning her hands against the wall. She pushed her face against Tomoe’s neck on the left side, licking from collar bone to ear.

 

“Ah!” Tomoe tried to bite back a moan to no avail. Satsuki’s advance was determined. That small touch of the tongue had destroyed any defence Tomoe had in place. She was feeling light. Her body tingly.

 

Satsuki retreated back out, fixing her eyes on the ones still gawking at hers. “Because I want you too.”

 

Tomoe’s expression had a hint of relief. She thought she might cry. _It’s been so long._ But she didn’t have time to lament the past, two hands cupped her cheeks and the head of a lover got ever closer. Tomoe slowly shut her eyes and pursed her lips.

 

Satsuki went in. Their lips brushed before she closed her eyes. The brief pause before they connected allowed them to breathe each others scent. Tomoe was fresh, like a flower. Her time in the traditional inn opened her up to various natural smells. It was the opposite with Satsuki however, her life in the city had eradicated the natural aroma she obtained in her youth at Kissuiso. These two truly were opposites, but they felt as one when Satsuki pressed forward and sucked Tomoe’s bottom lip into her mouth.

 

Tomoe’s eyes rolled back and an increasingly heady feeling rose within her. _I want more._ Her nervousness had abandoned her, leaving only the want for intimacy and attention. Satsuki released Tomoe’s bottom lip and penetrated her mouth with her tongue. Their tongues intertwined and fluids merged.

 

Tomoe slid her right hand down her own body, raking her pubic hair as Satsuki had done previously. She gently extended her fingers, about to reach even lower, to her slit. “Hey!”

 

Satsuki grabbed Tomoe’s hand, pinning it back to the wall. The other still in place on her cheek. Using her thumb to brush it, she closely examined Tomoe’s confused look.

 

“Wh-” Tomoe didn’t have a chance to even start her sentence before Satsuki had reapplied her lips. Noticing that Tomoe’s legs were slightly apart, she moved her right knee and pushed it between her thighs.

  
“Ah!” Realising what had happened, Tomoe’s body arced forward, it pushed her lower back along Satsuki’s leg, sliding her wetness on the smoothness of another woman. Tomoe’s entire body shuddered. Pleasure began to emit from the points of contact. More…

 

Satsuki released Tomoe’s arm, for she was completely at her mercy. She didn't even have to move her leg, Tomoe’s slight movements were enough to get her own juices flowing. Satsuki moved her head closer once more, reaching over to Tomoe’s left ear. “That’s right…” She purred. “Use me…”

 

Tomoe sank lower, putting more pressure on Satsuki’s leg. She moved a little faster, her lower lips parting to allow the smooth muscle to massage her insides. She breathed deeply and tilted her head back. A feeling. Stronger than the others. A pulsing sensation from her slit. It expanded throughout her body. Her moans became apparent, she couldn’t hold them back any longer.

 

Swiftly, Satsuki cupped Tomoe’s right breast in her right hand while she circled the other with her mouth. She manouvered her tongue around the erect nipple before softly sucking on it, using her teeth to gently pull on the bud. Tomoe’s small moans were like music to her ears. Each one provided a small ripple of pleasure through her body.

 

Satsuki took her left hand and slid it behind Tomoe’s back, lowering it to her ass and grabbing tight. Her hands were in sync, each time she made an effort to massage, she put pressure on Tomoe’s ass and breasts.

 

Being touched this intimately felt intensely satisfying. They may not be in love with each other, but in this moment they were lovers. Coming to this realisation, Tomoe switched her eyes to Satsuki. As she took ahold of Satsuki’s right hand, the woman looked up at her. They stared deeply into one another's eyes as Tomoe pulled the hand away from her breast and lowered it, to her stomach.

 

Without breaking eye contact, without words, and with a smirk, Satsuki accepted the offer. She let her hand follow Tomoe’s, brushing over her delicate skin on the way. They raked through her hair once again. Tomoe saw the look on Satsuki’s face and closed her eyes, she brought her hand back to the wall, holding on. The wait for Satsuki to enter her was only a couple of seconds, but it felt like an eternity. _I need this…_

 

Satsuki extended her fingers to get full coverage of her slit. Upon arrival, her fingers were doused by the juices of her lover. _So she really does want this..._

Tomoe’s breathing increased even more. She was already dissolving into pleasure, sharp jolts only predicting what was about to happen.

 

As Satsuki entered her with two fingers, emotion surged through her body. It sent shocks from bottom to top. Her walls clenched the intruders, wet slicks and moans of ecstasy were the only things that could be heard. Their eyes never moved. They stared into each others depths. Tomoe took her guiding hand and brought it up to Satsuki’s cheek. Following by bringing her head closer and initiating the kiss.

 

Their lips joined and tongues rolled over each other. Their fluids united, they were as one. The pleasure from being penetrated was almost too much for the inexperienced Tomoe, her breaths were erratic and her chest pounded harder. Satsuki circled around inside her, massaging the tunnels and collecting all the juice they could.

 

“Oh!” Tomoe pulled back from the kiss, her eyes widening in surprise. Something ignited inside her. She watched a huge smile manifest on the face of her lover. That’s-

 

“Oh?” Satsuki continued playfully, her fingers now slightly curled around inside of Tomoe, massaging a single spot. “I think I’ve found it.”

 

Tomoe’s surprised expression did not expire, and it was too cute for Satsuki to just ignore. She pushed forward and re-engaged their lips. It was faster this time. Her fingers also picked up speed, massaging, teasing the g-spot that she had so obviously found.

 

Tomoe’s moans got louder. Each time a noise came from her mouth, the smile on Satsuki’s face grew wider. Satsuki wasn’t without pleasure in this engagement, being able to arouse someone to this extent had the blood roaring in her ears. But she knew this little appointment wasn’t for her. She wanted to help the struggling waitress find confidence, to help her eventually find love. _But I’d be lying if I said I didn’t find her cute myself…_

 

As their tongues fought, Satsuki brought over her left hand and unburrowed Tomoe’s clit. Rolling over it with her thumb brought louder, faster moans from her pleasure seeking companion. Tomoe’s wetness slid down the arm of Satsuki, but that wasn’t going to distract her. _Let’s see what you’ve learnt, head waitress-san…_

 

The thumb haltingly circled the button as her fingers also slowed down. Tomoe was shivering. Satsuki’s devious, teasing nature had reached it’s peak. She could tell from the ever increasing noise and rate of breathing that Tomoe was near climax.

 

Satsuki’s advances may have briefly subsided, but Tomoe’s excitement seemed unable to die down. Her red face sported a confused look, before she had finally come to understand Satsuki’s nature. _I am going to go crazy…_ Tomoe needed to finish, for her own sanity if nothing else. So she decided to play along with Satsuki’s game.

 

“What’s the matter Tomoe-san?” Satsuki asked teasingly, while gently rolling over Tomoe’s clit with her left thumb.

 

Tomoe was still shaking, the pleasure surges too much for her untried body to control. Nevertheless, she moved her head forward, going just below Satsuki’s jaw and licking from collar bone to ear. “Finish me… Matsumae-san…” Tomoe’s head returned to its original position, breathing deeply with a teasing look. _Character unlocked: The Seductress…_

 

That line caused a spark within Satsuki. She felt her entire body tingle as her desire for this woman went off the charts. Her face lost her smile and instead looked into the eyes of the culprit with slight shock and awe. _Using my own nature against me hey?_  Her lips slightly ajar, she didn’t even try to hide her lust. She charged in for the final assault. Their lips locked immediately. These opposites had found a middle ground, their lust, their need for intimacy. Her fingers sped up, the rapid slicks of repetitive insertion drowned out by the deep moans of Kissuiso’s head waitress.

 

“Ah!” Tomoe brought up her right hand and brushed through Satsuki’s hair, as her left frantically attempted to grab ahold of the wall. _Almost there…_ Her legs began to shake, not being able to control the waves of bliss that exuded from their points of connection. Their tongues were still linked, keeping that level of intimacy that brought them together. Tomoe moaned even louder, this time loud enough for someone outside the baths to hear.

 

But this didn’t affect Satsuki, she brought a third finger and pushed inside the tightening walls of Tomoe. Her other hand still teasing and rolling over the clit. _Mission…_

 

“I-” Tomoe started to cry out, but it progressed into only a series of howls. A shockwave, more powerful than any before shot straight through her body. Only this time it didn't subside. Her legs. Her groin. Her mind. Her world shook.

 

Satsuki took a small step back to watch her work complete itself. _Accomplished…_

 

Tomoe also took a small step back, resting against the wall, before sliding all the way down to the floor to give way for her failing limbs. It was like electricity ran throughout her body. Pure bliss. Her mind was blank, everything in front of her, just a blur.

 

Satsuki stood with her arms on her hips. Watching Tomoe try to remember her name while sitting in her own juices.

 

Tomoe’s breathing and heart rate slowed down as the pleasure slowly withdrew. She regained awareness as she tried to adjust her eyes to the room. After about ten seconds, she looked to Satsuki, who was crouched over just two feet away. Her mouth moved like she wanted to say something, but nothing would come out.

 

 _I hope this helped in some way, Tomoe-san._ Satsuki looked into her eyes with a smile. _Maybe we’ll meet again._ It was a wishful thought, since the Kissuiso was going to undergo a ‘temporary’ closing and the staff would split into different areas of Yunosagi and beyond. _But nothing is impossible._ This engagement, however small, would leave an effect on Satsuki. _After all, I haven't felt like this since…_

 

She leant forward.

 

A small kiss.

 

A connection.

 

A farewell.

 

Satsuki walked away, towards the dressing room, giving a last look at an exhausted Tomoe who sat staring back at her, and then closed the sliding door behind her.

 

Tomoe could do nothing but watch in awe of this seductress. After the kiss, her lips remained apart, wanting to say something, anything. But she couldn’t.

 

She sat there, motionless for about five minutes. Thoughts of what she should have said raced through her jumbled mind, while she waited for her body to once again become functional. Satsuki would’ve dried and gone by now.

 

Tomoe looked into the distance, a slight tingly sensation was all that remained. She couldn’t help but smile, she'd finally experienced the intimacy she longed for. It may have just been short-lived, _but does it have to be?_ The thought stuck with Tomoe as her insides ceased their frenzy. She pulled her knees into her chest and sat her head atop them.

 

“Thanks…”                                                                                                        

 

It was only a small whisper.             

 

“I hope this isn’t farewell…”                                              

  



End file.
